onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Jamie Scott
Jamie Scott is the son of Nathan and Haley Scott and older brother of Lydia. He was born on their graduation day at about the same time as his aunt, being the half-sister of his uncle — Lucas Scott, Lily Roe Scott. He was named after his godfather and uncle, Lucas Scott, while Brooke Davis takes the role of his godmother. All of Nathan and Haley's friends are close to Jamie and he sees them all as aunts and uncles. Jamie has a great adoration of his father and aspired to be like him, which was something that often inspired Nathan to do his best. Character Arc 'Season 4' During her senior year at Tree Hill High School, Haley James Scott became pregnant. Although at first anxious with having a child at such a young age, both Haley and Nathan Scott grew fond of the idea and excited for the birth of their child. During her pregnancy, Haley began having serious pains in her stomach which forced her to collapse. As she was rushed to the hospital, the doctor assured her that everything was all right with her child and confirmed her child would be a boy, that the will name: James Lucas Scott. This news pushed Nathan to win the High School State Championship. Trying to get the best start to her child's life, Haley played Jamie classical music whilst pregnant, but unknown to her, Nathan played rap music to his child when she fell asleep, possibly relating to Jamie's love of hip-hop and rap music in his childhood. at two weeks old. ]] On the day of Nathan and Haley's graduation, June 13th, Haley went into labor during her valedictorian speech. She was forced to stop her speech half way through and was rushed into Tree Hill Hospital. At the hospital, Haley gave birth to James Lucas Scott, named after his mother's maiden name and his uncle's first name. After taking Jamie home, he was settled into a cot with his favorite cuddly giraffe and a bear wearing a Raven's jersey. His parents soon found out that Jamie would only settle for rap music, much to Nathan's happiness. Haley and Nathan also invited Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott to be his godparents, which they happily accepted. With this in mind, Lucas accepted a coaching assistant position for Nathan's college basketball team so he can be to Jamie what his Uncle Keith was to him, which Haley was more than pleased about. Missing years looks after Jamie. ]] Jamie was raised for the first years of his life by his father, mother and uncle whilst they go to college. He was present when his father won his national basketball championship. His first word was ball after he was prompted by his father to say the word ball and his mother to say the word guitar. 'Season 5' As the season begins Jamie was shown to love basketball but his father doesn't want him to play basketball after his accident and he was scared of him when he gets drunk and starts to break his trophies and he goes to lie with his mother as this makes him feel safe. Nathan soon realizes that he failed Jamie by not being there for his soap box derby; this then prompts Nathan to get his life back to what it used to be. He also helps show Jamie how to not be afraid. Nathan also starts playing basketball with Jamie. Jamie also grows close to his nanny Carrie who even pretends Jamie is her son and begins to see her as his mother. When Haley fires Carrie because she doesn't like the growing bond, Jamie tells her he hates her and he wishes Carrie was his real mom. Jamie and Jamie talk about Jamie being scared of swimming. ]]soon gets over his feelings about Carrie. and sometime later Haley also realizes that Carrie had been seducing Nathan and Nathan even watched her swim naked in the pool. She eventually kissed him. Carrie had even gotten in the shower with him and Nathan thought it was Haley at first but turned around and realized it was Carrie and threw a towel to cover her eventually Haley came home and caught her and dragged her out by hair and told her to get out. Haley only caught Nathan and Carrie getting out of the shower with and Nathan tries to explain Carrie went into the shower but Haley is still mad. During this time, Jamie falls into the pool, nearly drowning. Nathan and Haley soon look out the window to see him lying face down in the pool. Rushing to his aid, Nathan jumps in and pulls Jamie out. As Haley is sitting on the ground with Jamie in her arms, she angrily tells Nathan that she wants a divorce. Jamie's parent's separation upsets him, and he frequently asks his mom "when is daddy coming home?" During Lucas and Lindsey's party all Jamie wants to do is play guitar hero with his family and was upset when they don't, so instead he plays with Skills (who he is very close to). Skills always tries to make Jamie feel like one of the boys, Haley feels nervous about this roughhousing and reminds Skills that Jamie is just a little boy, to which Skills replies that he has "never lost sight of how little that boy is" and comments on how. Jamie was kidnapped by Carrie on Lucas' wedding day, after he asks Skills to go to the bathroom and Carrie takes him to a motel so she can dye his hair and take him away with her. But Dan saw her take Jamie. When Carrie leaves, as she forgot the hair dye, Dan saves Jamie. Then Jamie returns home and he tells his parents that it was Dan who brought him home. For Jamie's 5th birthday party his parents throw him a party with his friends. After falling into the pool and nearly drowning Jamie has developed a fear of the pool and doesn't go in anymore but with his parents help he gets back into the water. 'Season 6' and Nathan watch over Jamie. ]] Haley and Nathan break the news to Jamie that Quentin, one of his best friends, was shot and killed. He was understandably upset but wants to go to the funeral where he lays a red cape he made for Quentin on his coffin. Jamie also becomes friends with Quentin's younger brother who was the same age as Jamie, Andre and they both help each other grieve for Quentin. Haley gets a call from a nurse from Tree Hill hospital informing her that Dan is dying. Knowing that Jamie didn't get a chance to say goodbye to his grandfather, she takes him to see Dan after getting a call that he was close to death. However, she did not realize that it was Carrie, who had kidnapped Dan and was using him to lure Jamie. and Jamie at Q's funeral. ]]Once there, Haley tells Jamie to wait in the car and goes inside, Carrie then knocks her unconscious. Right after, Carrie goes out to the car and lures Jamie to come out but Jamie screams and tries to ignore her. So she then grabs a sledge hammer to smash the glass windows of the car. As she is smashing the window, Jamie was running into the cornfields to get away from her. Haley soon realizes that Jamie is in the cornfield when she hears Carrie trying to say that, "everything is okay" to Jamie. Haley finds Jamie near where Carrie is located and makes sure that he is okay. As Haley and Jamie are hiding from Carrie, Haley's phone rings from Nathan returning a call, about Slamball. She and Jamie try to run away from Carrie once she hears the ringing. Before she catches them, she is knocked out by Deb from a wine bottle to the face. Carrie soon regains consciousness and comes at Haley with axe, but is stopped when she sees Dan pointing a gun at her. Soon after Dan shoots her twice, leaving her dead. When Nathan gets a chance to play Slamball, which Haley and Jamie watches with trepidation, yet decides to support Nathan. During a game, Nathan gets knocked through a window by a former rival and decides to give up Slamball as it is not worth losing his family over. Haley helps Jamie prepare for his school talent show, where he is to follow in his mother's footsteps and play the piano, which he realizes he is not good at. He wants to do stand-up comedy instead, but in the end decides to do a mixture of both. When Nathan receives the news that he has just been accepted to the Charleston Chiefs, Jamie was very excited for his dad's accomplishments. and Jamie visit Q's grave. ]]After Nathan returns home for the weekend, she and Nathan leave Jamie and Andre with Lucas and Peyton. All four played games and at the end of the night, Nathan and Haley come to Lucas and Payton's house to find them asleep and Jamie and Andre awake! Jamie and Haley go to all Nathan's basketball games, and she and Jamie are sad that Nathan doesn't get to play at all. After Jamie adorably calls his coach and asks him to give Nathan another chance, Nathan gets a chance to play and Haley is ecstatic and so is Jamie. Jamie also develops a crush on Brooke's foster daughter Sam and follows what she says and often gets into trouble for it. When Haley drops Jamie off at school and his teacher Lauren tells Haley a very prestigious private school called the Oppenheimer School has asked to meet with Jamie for him to become a student, which excites Haley since she always wanted to go there as a child. She and Nathan take Jamie there and it's not easy since they have recess textbooks and "mathketball" (which worries Nathan). In the end, Nathan and Haley, with input from Jamie, decide it's best to keep him in his current school. In the season 6 finale Haley and Nathan tell Jamie to watch the sports news when Mouth announces the big news that Nathan made it into the NBA and Haley, Nathan and Jamie all take a trip to Charlotte where Nathan plays his first game for the Charlotte Bobcats. 'Season 7' on his 7th birthday. ]] At the beginning of the season Haley throws Jamie a huge birthday party to celebrate his 7th birthday were his aunt Quinn came to visit him. Jamie also help Skills work out his problems with Mouth. He was the first person in his family to see the magazine claiming Renee was having Nathan's love child. He was confused at why someone would lie about Nathan. All of Jamie's friends made fun of him saying he was going he have a little brother or sister although Nathan assured he the only siblings he would have would be from his two parents. Jamie goes with Nathan, Julian, Skills, Mouth and Chuck on a camping weekend, when it becomes Jamie turn to go on the zip wire he doesn't want to so Julian covers for him; saying he was to scared which confuses Nathan as Jamie was looking forward to going on the zip wire. Jamie later tells Julian his Dad isn't afraid of anything and Julian realizes Jamie thinks Nathan is disappointed with him. So Julian tells the group a ghost story scaring Jamie and Chuck but when they hear the sounds from the story Nathan pretends to be to afraid to go check it out she Jamie does giving him back his self-confidence. . on her tour. ]]When Dan returns to Tree Hill, Jamie tells him how much he missed him and forgives he for his murder of Keith, and unlike the time before Dan left Jamie was able to say goodbye. When Skills takes a job away for Tree Hill, Jamie was upset considering when Lucas and Peyton left they said he would see them regular like Skills, but he never sees them and vows to never leave Tree Hill. Although later that day he discovers his family was moving to Europe. Nathan, Haley and Grubbs try and get him excited about going but they can't. Luckily they don't have to ; but instead the whole family go on tour with Haley. Jamie loves the experience and brags about it to his friends causing them to fall out until Nathan invites them to Haley's final show. One Haley's birthday Jamie manages to make sure he's left alone; which he enjoys until he runs out of things to do, leaving scarred and alone until Junk and Fergie show up and they clean up the house and get it ready for Haley's return; although Jamie falls asleep before his parents return. When Jamie's grandmother, Lydia comes into town Jamie and her send time together were she tells him she's dying; which leaves Jamie very upset although he and Nathan set up a Christmas so they can have one last one together before Lydia passes away. When she does Haley becomes very depressed causing her to lash out and everyone around her including Jamie, so Quinn takes him out on a treasure hunt to takes his mind of things and when he finds the treasure he tells Quinn he wants to leave it for others. The whole Scott family then goes to Utah were Jamie loves spending time in the snow and building a snow fort. When Julian is at the screening of his movie Jamie comforts him. 'Season 8' Jamie becomes curious of where babies come from. He asks Nathan and Haley and they say the wrong things. His friend, Chuck, disables Jamie's parental lock on his computer, and search "Lady Rabbit Sex", they are caught by Haley and because of this Jamie was stripped of his phone and computer. Jamie gets braces, which he strongly dislikes and wants to remove them. Haley then changes his mind by putting on ugly fake teeth as a joke, and he agrees he'll keep them on. After a school spelling bee, Jamie convinces his parents to go out with his friends and teacher Miss. Lauren and was involved in the accident during the big thunderstorm. Miss. Lauren's car was tipped over to it's side, Jamie's seat belt being stuck. Brooke then rescues Lauren and Chuck, using nail scissors to try to cut Jamie free. Julian then arrives, but the car Jamie and Brooke are in was knocked over the bridge (the same bridge Haley and Nathan's limo fell off of at the end of season 3) and the driver drives away (the driver is later identified as Ian Kellerman). The levy breaks almost causing Brooke and Jamie to drown. James was very fond of his new little sister, Lydia Scott. Before she was born, he gave his mom, Haley a baseball with a message to Lydia saying how he can't wait to play catch with her. Jamie is also interested in baseball, and is on a team coached by Clay, Nathan and Julian. 'Season 9' Nathan goes missing, Jamie fears that he'll never see him again and repeatedly watches the last video Nathan had sent to him before disappearing. When Lucas returns to Tree Hill, Jamie and Lydia leave with their uncle allowing Haley to relieve some stress as she awaits word on Nathan. He and Lydia return after Nathan is rescued and Jamie is able to say goodbye to Dan before he dies. In the series finale, Haley shows Jamie the box of predictions she and Lucas used to do and Jamie makes a prediction that he will beat Nathan's score record. In the time jump, Jamie is now a teenager and has become the new leading scorer, beating Nathan's record and wears the number #12 because it is his favorite number. Relationships *''Relationships'': Jamie Scott/Relationships *''Family'': Jamie Scott/Family 'Family' Jamie has a very strong relationship with all his family. He and his parents hold a very special relationship; with his mother Jamie has a very supportive and loving relationship, they are practically best friends and with his father they two hold a close bond but Jamie idolizes Nathan and dreams of growing up like him. Jamie is very protective of his little sister Lydia and before her birth wished to tell her everything not to do. Throughout the beginning of Jamie's childhood a big part of his upbringing was his uncle and godfather, Lucas and the two had a very similar relationship as Lucas and his uncle Keith and he therefore had a strong ties with his aunt Peyton and cousin Sawyer although since Lucas left Tree Hill they aren't as close but remain in contact. Like Lucas and the rest of the Scott family Jamie has a good relationship with his cousin Lily and 'aunt' Karen although since they travel Jamie rarely sees them. Jamie's paternal grandparents had a big part of his life, with his grandmother being his nanny for around two years and they still hold a good relationship although Deb is no-longer in Tree Hill, although his relationship with his grandfather is more complex as due to Dan's murder of Jamie's great-uncle (who Jamie has a great respect for) his family refuse to speak to Dan but the two become in contact a form a close friendship until Jamie discovers Dan's secret and their relationship is temporally ended although Jamie forgives Dan and they reconcile although Dan later leaves Tree Hill. Like with Lucas, Jamie also holds a strong relationship with his mothers siblings and often se es them at family events, although he is closest with his aunt Quinn who he would often spend time with and after her divorce lived with the Scott family were to two formed a brother/sister bond. His maternal grandfather, Jimmy died when Jamie was young but he does have fond memories of him but when his grandmother dies Jamie is heartbroken as the two had a good relationship. Jamie also sees his godmother, Brooke Davis similar to the rest of his family and the two are very close with Brooke almost being a second mother to Jamie. Brooke would still be able to give his own life for Jamie. He and Julian (Brooke's husband) also have a good relationship and Jamie was Julian's best man at his wedding. It's probably that Jamie is close to Brooke and Julian's sons Jude and Davis Baker (who are also his mother's godsons). The kid, has also has a uncle-nephew relationship, with all his parent's closest friends but especially with Skills, who, having been friends with both of his parents since high school, the two had a very strong bond, until the man moved ; Jamie his also very close, to his uncle Clay Evans, with who Jamie spends a lot of time and the two enjoy messing around together. He probably has a good relationship with his step-adoptive cousin : Logan Evans. Career Jamie always admired his father, especially for his career and supported him throughout it and like most Scott's, Jamie had a natural talent for the sport. Like his mother, Jamie is intelligent and after completing a test a his school, St. James Day School, his teacher revealed that his test scores were through the roof and they should consider sending Jamie to the gifted and talented school. They asked Oppenheimer School for the Gifted if they are interested in him. But after visiting the school Jamie decided to remain at his current school with his friends. Jamie is later seen as a grown up teenager playing basketball with the number 12 on his back, Jamie may have taken basketball as a career like his father Nathan Scott. Trivia *Jamie was most likely conceived when Nathan and Haley got back together in 3x09 (that was the night they had unprotected sex). *Jamie was born only a few hours after his second-cousin, Lily Roe Scott. *Jamie was named after members of his family ; his first name ; James is that of his mother's maiden name as well as his grandfather's name and his middle name comes from his paternal uncle Lucas Scott, who is the longtime best friend of his mother. *Jamie is the first child to follow the Tree Hill tradition of naming children their mother's maiden name (although he is also named after his maternal grandfather James "Jimmy" James), which was followed by his cousin Sawyer and his godmother's son Davis. *His godparents are his mother's best friends Lucas Scott (who is also his paternal uncle) and Brooke Davis. *He had a rabbit named Chester. *He is fond of Ice Cream and eats it often with his relatives; like his godparents, grandparents, etc. *His first word was 'Ball'. *Brooke's husband, Julian Baker, wanted Jamie to be the godfather of their twin sons, Davis and Jude. *Jamie Scott looks like his uncle Lucas Scott. In real life Jackson Brundage does looks like Chad Michael Murray. Gallery Category:One Tree Hill Category:Characters Category:Main Characters (Season 4-9) Category:Male Characters Category:Childrens Category:The Scott Family Category:The Scott-James Family Category:Athletes Category:Tree Hill Ravens Category:Tree Hill Ravens players